Great Lengths
by MaeveMonster
Summary: What lengths will Elena go to to save Stefan from Klaus?


"We're running out of options, Elena."

"I know but maybe if-"

Elena was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. She sighed and turned away from Damon to pick her phone up off the coffee table. It was Bonnie.

"Elena," Bonnie said, "I think I might have found a way to save Stefan."

"Great, Bonnie! Can you get over here asap?"

"Yeah, see you in a few."

"Bye."

Elena turned to Damon again.

"What's the little witch got in store for us today?" he said with a smirk.

"You better be nice to her. She doesn't have to help us, but she does anyway. She could choose to just leave Stefan and continue living her life without him."

"Oh, but she does have to help us. Stefan's her friend too. Not to mention the fact that he's your boyfriend. If you lost him because she decided not to help, she would _never_ forgive herself." He fluttered his eyes and made a overly fake pout.

Elena slapped his arm lightly. "Just be nice," She said before turning away and walking down the hallway of the boarding house.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Elena shut the book she had been reading while waiting for Bonnie because she heard the door of the boarding house open. Getting up off the couch, she walked to the hallway. There was Bonnie, grimoire in hand. She had started her own witch's book the first time she had created her own spell, about a month ago, and had been keeping track of her magical activities in it ever since.

"Hi Bonnie. Hold on let me get Damon."

"Already here." He said from behind Elena.

Elena startled a bit at his soundless appearance and he laughed quietly.

They walked to the sitting room and Elena sat down, Damon got himself a drink, and Bonnie sat across from Elena.

"So Bonnie, what were you talking about on the phone?"

"Yes, pray tell, little witch, how you plan to get my brother out of his indentured servitude act and back home to his _terribly _distressed damsel. He's halfway across the country with Klaus, the oldest vampire in the history of time, making hybrids left and right. His emotions are _turned off_, he's stronger than I am, and he's gone all out, full blown _ripper._"

"Theoretically," Bonnie began, "if he had a large enough emotional shock, could he automatically turn his emotions back on and come to his senses?"

"He can't have an emotional shock if his emotions are off, Bonnie." Elena said.

"Well..." Damon trailed off and Elena's head snapped from Bonnie to him.

"You think that could actually work?" Elena was disbelieving.

"In theory it might, but this isn't theory. This is reality. We need something solid before we can say for sure. What kind of emotional shock did you have in mind?"

"I thought that maybe if he saw Elena as a vampire..."

Silence.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Elena will not become a vampire. Even if she did, Stefan would just think it was Kathrine." Damon said, "Honestly, I thought you'd have come up with something better than this."

"Bonnie, you know that I don't _ever_ want to be a vampire. Why would you even suggest that?" Elena asked.

"If you brought Kathrine with you and he saw that you both were vampires, he'd have to believe it, wouldn't he?" Bonnie replied.

"I suppose, but you're missing the point, Bonnie. I'm not going to be a vampire. I'll never be a vampire. It's just not what I want."

"I know that Elena, but what if it's not permanent? What if I can make you a vampire for a week?"

"...You can do that?"

"Well I've never actually tried it. It is a pretty big spell and I just created, so I don't know."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait. What would this voodoo woodoo short term vamp spell even involve?" Damon questioned.

"I was looking through Emily's grimoire and I found a spell that gave a human the strength of another human. The spell basically switched their abilities. What one could do before the spell, the other could do after the spell."

"Okay how does that help _us_?" he interrupted.

Bonnie sighed and began again. "I modified the spell. Basically, I make a copy of the vampire's abilities and give them to Elena. That way the vampire won't lose its strength, but Elena will gain it. Elena's abilities will be put in a sealed jar and hidden. If the jar is opened before the undoing spell is cast, they will be lost forever and Elena will remain a vampire. There's one other downside too, Elena will have to keep up the vampire's regular diet in order for her new found abilities to stay in place. If she doesn't, then she will begin to desiccate rapidly. Faster than a normal vampire would because, in reality, she's still human."

"That sounds... like it could actually work!" Elena said, suddenly excited.

"Question, if she's actually still human, does that mean the wolves won't be able to sniff her out?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know." Bonnie said.

"I don't care." Elena spoke, "I want to do it."

"Okay, then meet me here at 8:00 tomorrow night." Bonnie said. "I'll have everything I need by then."


End file.
